Bittersweet Memories
by gaara'sGurl101
Summary: Shiki leaned down so his mouth was brushing her ear, smirking he asked "Don't you remember me...Hinata?"
1. Chapter 1

Why did that have to happen? Why were her friends constantly against her? Why was it that every time she tried to help, something always went wrong? Now here she was... sitting in the forest: alone.

Hinata really did not want to leave; she loved Konoha, her home, her birthplace, the place she grew up in. However, she had no choice.

Her grandmother was terribly worried about her after what had happened two weeks ago, and so Hinata decided not to say anything. Who knew? Perhaps moving away could be virtuous for her. 

In Konoha high, Hinata was constantly bullied by Sakura and her friends. It took everything in her not to use her vampire powers on the pink haired girl and expose her secret.

When she had had enough, she stood up for herself. Consequently, she lost her best friends that meant everything to her. 

_**"Hinata, what is wrong with you!?" Naruto yelled at her, anger in his voice.**_

"Sakura didn't do anything so quit acting like a little baby!" Ino, her "best friend", shouted from behind Naruto.

"_**Yeah, stop it!" Her other "friends" agreed. More choruses of "yeahs" could be heard throughout the hall as a bigger crowd began to form.  
**_

Not a soul gave her a chance to explain herself; everyone just took Sakura's side leaving her all alone. Ino! Her "best friend" took Sakura's side. She thought Ino would help her...but no, she didn't. The only person who did defend her was Sasuke...her _**only**_ _**true**_ best friend.

_I guess you know who your true friends are when tragedy strikes, huh?_

Before she knew it tears were rolling down her smooth cheeks. The pain was agonizing. She lost her best friends, however, Hinata knew better. They weren't really her friends to begin with, excluding Sasuke. Friends protect each other, trust each other and defend each other. They weren't true friends at all.

She wiped her tears dry and took deep breaths; calming herself. Although her friends were fakes, she wouldn't forget the good times they shared. Hinata only wished she didn't have to leave Konoha...

She took one last look at the forest; remembering all the fun she had climbing up the trees and swimming in the lake. Not to mention camping. Hinata giggled slightly, recalling the times when Sasuke would tell his infamous ghost stories that would scare the hell out of Naruto.

Hinata smiled thinking about those good memories she had with her friends.

Hearing her grandmother's sweet voice, she stood up and sighed. _**So this is it, huh?**_ She smiled and gave a small wave to the playground knowing that she might never see it again.

"Hinata," Her grandmother smiled.

Hinata stared at her grandmother who looked to be around her mid -thirties to forties, she not have a single speck of grey hair in her like most old people had. She had dark brown hair that was neatly put into a bun which framed her heart-shaped face.

As Hinata stared into her grandmothers dark purple orbs, she silently thanked her. Hoshimi (Her grandmother) trained her into an excellent noble vampire. She no longer cracked under pressure, stuttered or fainted. Nor was she shy any longer...all thanks to her.

"Basama..." Hinata greeted.

"Are you ready to go?" Hoshimi asked sweetly, she loved her granddaughter very much and knew just how much the girl loved Konoha. However, Hoshimi wasn't stupid; she had reasons for her actions.

Hinata nodded, it was time for her leave. She could not reminisce about the past any longer, she had to move on start a new chapter because she knew the more she dwelled in her misery, the more difficult it would be for her to make a change.

They walked towards the car in silence. The driver opened their doors; her grandmother nodded in appreciation at him as she got in.

Before Hinata got in, she sensed a presence and not just any presence it was... "Sasuke..." She gasped turning around, seeing him stand there... she knew he came to bid his farewell to her. So she ran to him and jumped into his arms; hugging him tightly.

"I came to say bye."

"I know, Thank you...I will never forget you."

"I know. I won't either."

"Sayonara Sasuke..." _**Sayonara Konoha...**_

***  
It was unfair that Hinata had to be put in this position thinking that she was doing something good only made the situation worse.

Therefore, she made the best decision that would settle the matter. As a result she came up with transferring schools, and Cross Academy was the best choice. Sakura would no longer bother Hinata ever again.

Hinata has been tormented enough by Sakura, if her granddaughter really wanted to she could hurt her very bad. Vampires were not to be messed with after all.

"It will be all right Hinata" Hoshimi said as she rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

Hinata bit her lip realizing people could be so cruel in this world. They would act so sweet at first, become your best friend and dig out your deepest secrets. Once that's done they would betray you, breaking your trust and humiliating you in the process.

"Just look at it on the bright side, at least you will make new friends and start afresh." Hoshimi said as a smile appeared on her face.

"Basama I have a question I would like to ask..." Hinata trailed of in uncertainty.

"Yes my dear?"

"The school I will be going to, are there other vampires attending as well?"

Hoshimi nodded and explained to her about the night and day class.

"I see thank you basama."

At last, she would be going to a school where there were others like her.

"What is the school's name?"

"Cross Academy" Hoshimi stated.

Hinata nodded and stared out the window, watching the clouds roll by and trees pass. It was so beautiful, it reminded her of Konoha. She wondered how the other noble vampires would act...

"Make the best of it okay?" Hoshimi told her with a slight smile on her face.

Hinata took in her grandmother's advice; she would make the best of it! She is a noble vampire with unique abilities, she would defend herself if deemed necessary and would not let _**anyone**_, _**no one**_, pick on her. She's had enough of that from Sakura anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2: welcome to the night class

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Night Class

_I never imagined I would be so liked or noticed here. Perhaps basama was right and this will be good for me after all. _Hinata sighed and gave a small at her thoughts. People seemed to really like her, especially the guys...she blushed and shook her head at a guy who just wolf whistled at he. However, some on them had no etiquette which caused her to dislike the attention.

Hinata looked around the area and stopped walking when a brown haired girl caught her attention.

Zero who was next to Yuki eyed Hinata and rolled his eyes."You are Hinata-sama?" Yuki questioned with a bright smile on her face.

Hinata nodded and gave a small smile, "Yes I am. You are the chairman's daughter...Yuki, yes?"

"That's me" Yuki winked, _Hinata-sama seems very nice...Not all vampires are bad. If only Zero could understand this..._

"I was wondering...Hinata-sama, what school did you transfer from?" Yuki asked curiously. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to though." She added hastily.

"Konoha Academy" Hinata stated with no emotion.

"Ah...I heard about that school, I heard it's a really good school." Yuki said with cheery voice.

"The teachers were, however I can't say the same for the students though." Hinata said with a hint of fury in her voice. Yuki's eyes widened at Hinata's statement whereas Zero resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow.

"Konoha Academy had a...what you would say a dark side which was the popular clique, if you did not meet to their standard of "good qualities", they would not accept you and you would have a miserable school life for the rest of the year." Hinata explained further.

"Oh um...did something happen to you Hinata-sama?" Yuki asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"No, I'm fine...thanks." The lavender eyed girl stated her eyes showing an unrecognizable emotion.

Zero stared at Hinata until their eyes met; Hinata looked into Zero's eyes and saw hurt and struggle which caused her eyes to widen with shock and Zero to look away. _Zero..._

"I should probably get going..."

"Do you know the way?" Yuki asked Hinata.

"Not really..." Hinata trailed of biting her lip.

"Follow us then, we have to go and hold of the students anyway." The brown haired girl told Hinata, all Hinata could do was nod.

_She's so kind...the only people who were actually kind to me at my old school was Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto... Others didn't bother to notice me; Ino was nice but mean most of the time. I know now that she was faking our friendship all along, for Sakura I suppose. Gaara...Sasuke...Naruto..._

_Naruto-kun..., he was nice but he hardly noticed me, then again, Naruto was always nice to those who were nice to him. He always thought I was weird and gloomy though, and I liked him...no! I didn't like him; I admired him because unlike me he had courage and determination...unlike me...that had none up until now. I could have always defended myself but...I didn't! I was to scared I would lose control of myself and power. How stupid of me. However, Naruto-kun...he defended me! And I will always be thankful for that._

_Gaara...the first time I saw him I was terrified! Though that wasn't at school, it was at a park, he beat up a guy so much I think he died; I don't know and still don't know why though. Then one day, the teacher asked me to show a new student around, that student was Gaara. Of course I got teased along the way but Gaara defended me! Me...After that I knew he wasn't a bad guy and we became friends, he told me I was his first friend and I told him he was the second person to ever defend me (The first being Sasuke)...then Naruto befriended him. Gaara hung out with me when Sasuke wasn't around or when Sasuke was with me to. _

_I was devastated when Gaara transferred to another school...he told me he didn't want to but had no choice. He also...kissed me! That was the last time I saw him and my first kiss, I guess I liked him...I don't know if I still do though. My feelings and I have changed._

"We're here." Yuki said snapping Hinata out of her thoughts.

Hinata looked around; there were a bunch of students around trying to see a big gate was it? _Why get so excited for a gate? _The thought made Hinata giggle.

Zero stared at Hinata, _Her giggle...beautiful. _The thought made Zero frown. _Did I just think that? She's a disgusting _thing _that drinks human blood. How can _that _be beautiful! But she is..._Zero felt like kicking himself at his last thought; he couldn't help his thoughts however.

The gates opened and students in white uniform came out. Hinata stared in awe at then, however someone in particular caught Hinata's eye, it was a petite girl who appeared to be 5'5 tall with light orange colour hair tied in two ponytails with a black ribbon; she also possessed bangs which framed her face which was a cream colour. She was utterly stunning. Hinata looked at the person next to her, he looked so _familiar, _yet she could swear she'd never seen him in her entire life. Then why...did she feel so connected to him? She decided not to ponder on the thought any longer and continued to analyse him.

He was very handsome and looked to be about 5'8, he had chocolate brown hair and his eyes appeared to be enticing blue-gray. She was so caught up in staring at him that she hadn't noticed he was now staring at her too, Hinata looked up and their eyes met...time seemed to stop for a moment and it felt like it was just the two of them. When Hinata realized he was staring at her she blushed a crimson pink and looked away.

All of them looked enticing; it was true what they said about vampires, they were stunning creatures of the night indeed...

Hinata's eyes searched for Yuki and saw she and Zero, (Well mostly she Zero seemed to be just standing there) trying to hold off a vast crowd of girls. It appeared Zero said some words and the girls backed away, she realized Zero probably said something threatening. Hinata giggled. _Why am I not surprised? Zero...there is something odd about him. He is...actually cute. _Her thoughts brought a blush to her cheeks. _Why am I even thinking this!_ "He is cute though..." Hinata said loud enough for only her to hear, she sighed and gave a small but visible smile.

Rima stared at the Hyuuga, she was beautiful like an angel that had fallen from heaven, she also noticed her eyes were different which seemed to fascinate. _Her eyes are very fascinating indeed..._

_That girl looks like Hinata! It's Hinata, she looks more beautiful than the last time I saw her. It's no surprise though; it has been years after all. Hinata..._"My beautiful angel has returned..." Shiki said to himself in a quite whisper, allowing only him to hear. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Ohayou Kaname-sama," Yuki said with a delighted voice as Kaname approached the trio.

"Hello...Yuki." Kaname greeted Yuki. Hinata stared at Kaname's eyes, it had...longing in them as he said Yuki. _He must love her..._Hinata was able to read people's eyes, no matter the emotion. It was always a special ability of hers from the time she was an infant.

"Ohayou Kaname-sama, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Hinata." Hinata said in a calm voice.

"Hello, Hinata. Yes I know who you are, I am aware you are a new night-class student." Kanname said with a smile. Hinata smiled back.

"I also know that you are part of the infamous Hyuuga clan." Kaname stated.

"Yes...I am."

"I will show you around the night class, and introduce you. Welcome to the night class." Kaname told with an entrancing smile which caused her to blush.

The next thing Kaname did shocked her, he took her by her hand! No one beside Sasuke or Gaara ever did that...

"Goodbye Kaname-sama, Hinata-sama." Yuki said.

"Um, Yuki...please call me Hinata or Hinata-Chan...I would like that," Hinata's statement caused Yuki's eyes to widen and Zero to stare.

_Why...why is she so nice? _Zero thought with frustration.

"I hope we can also be friends..." Hinata said with uncertainty.

Hearing that Yuki smiled brightly and giggled, tilting her head. "I already consider us friends, Hinata-chan."

**A/N: Thank you so much Gaara's-Hina-chan For editing it I really appreciated =^^= **


	3. Chapter 3: Hinata and Memories

Gaara

**Chapter 3: Memories and Gaara**

"Hinata...?"

"Sorry... I was just thinking..." Hinata trailed off in a daze. "Yuki-chan is really nice. No one besides my two best friends was ever this nice to me."

"Yes...she is." Hinata looked up and into Kaname's eyes, she saw a mixture of different emotions but mostly love, love for Yuki. She wished she was as loved as Yuki by someone, Yuki sure was lucky.

"You love her a lot don't you?" Kaname looked at Hinata in shock. _How did she know...?_

"I-I-I'm sorry! It isn't really _any_ of my business b-but I saw it in your eyes and I didn't realise I asked that question aloud! Ple-" Hinata was cut off by Kaname who appeared to be as cool as a cucumber.

"No need to apologise, its fine. And to answer your question I do love Yuki very much. Just don't tell her." She smiled, her lavender eyes sparkling in joy.

"I won't...it isn't my place to tell her. Besides, you should be the one to." Kaname nodded in appreciation.

"Your eyes..." Kaname trailed off.

"What about them?" Hinata asked, feeling insecure.

"They amazing, I only saw one person with eyes like yours, however his eyes were plain white yours are lavender. Beautiful."

"T-thank you." Hinata squeaked out, she really needed to get used to the compliments. __

Kaname pushed open a door to a classroom; he motioned Hinata to go inside before going inside himself.

"This is Hinata, the new transfer student. She will be a new member of the night class." Kaname stated calmly. Kaname gave her a look telling her to personally introduce herself, she sighed and started speaking.

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you." She said keeping it short and simple.

"That was short." Aidou stated blandly from where he was standing. _She sure is beautiful though._

"Hinata, this is the rest of the night class. I trust they will introduce themselves to you. Everyone is here except one; you will most likely meet him in the night, when class starts. I'll take your leave now." Kaname explained before walking out, leaving her all by herself. Shit. _I hope they nice!_

"Hinata...that's a nice name, Hinata." The girl with two pony tails said with smile.

"Thank you...you are?" Hinata asked politely.

"Touya Rima"

Wait...she knew that name! This was THEE Rima Touya, the model Rima Touya! Damn...if Sakura and Ino ever found out who she was talking to and whose class she was in,they would be so jealous. Ha, in their faces! 

"Wow...You THEE Rima Touya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, thank you. You would make a great model yourself." She blushed and smiled, but on the inside she was jumping up and down screaming 'Those bitches will wish they never insulted me!'

"I didn't know you were a vampire...The thought never occurred to me." Hinata said putting her index figure on her chin.

"Surprised aren't you?" Rima said with a smug look on her face.

"You have no idea!" Hinata stated before she started giggling Rima joining in, soon they were both laughing.

"I think...We'll be great friends." Rima stated with a smile after they calmed themselves down.

AND BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! IN THEIR FACES! Hinata yelled inwardly, if only those two were here, they would be burning with jealousy!

"Me to...I would love that." Hinata said with a bright smile that made all the boys in the night class stare.

Hinata looked over to Rima's right and saw the same brown haired male stare at her again. (He wasn't the only one however) _Why does he keep on staring at me...I don't know him and he doesn't know me! Then why does he look so damn familiar?! It's so frustrating!_ Hinata thought in frustration.

"Shiki-kun, you know that it's rude to stare." Rima stated with annoyance.

_Shiki...shiki... shiki... shiki..._

"_**Shiki-kun! Where are you? No matter, I'm going to find you!"**_

Hinata inhaled deeply and clutched at her head. _That memory...I don't recall, where did that come from? Is that just my imagination playing with me? Possibly, that was so weird._

"Oi, are you okay?" Rima asked with a hint of concern laced in her voice.

"Yeah...just my imagination, I think?"

Shiki looked at Hinata and smirked. _So my princess remembered something. I wonder what..._

"Your eyes are so beautiful..." Hinata looked at the blonde who appeared in front of her, he was really handsome.

"Thank you..." She thanked him, her eyes giving of that sparkle again. 

"I'm ichijo," He introduced himself. "It's an honour to have you in this class with us."

Everyone in the night class soon introduced themselves (Besides Shiki who has yet to say anything.) and they were surprisingly (but not) extremely nice to her and asking her all sorts of questions especially about her clan. 

"So, it is true what they say about your eyes?" Hanabusa asked with curiosity.

"Yes, it is one of our blood traits." _Funny, people usually thought my eyes were freaky, this is really unusual...  
_  
"Let us see." Sara said eyeing the Hyuuga.

Hinata was questioning herself. Should she expose her power in front of them? After all they are vampires with special powers like her.

"Sorry Sara, but I cannot reveal my ability seeing as this isn't a battle or a spar." Hinata explained. 

"Fine" Sara rolled her eyes and Hinata frowned. _She is going to be troublesome. _She sighed.

"Senri, Senri Shiki." Hinata looked at Shiki who introduced himself.

"Hinata, have we met before? I'm sorry I must sound stupid." She said, embarrassed.

"Have we?" Shiki smirked before walking out the class, Rima behind him.

"Have we? That's all he had to say...?" Hinata sighed, "Frustrating!" She muttered under her breath before walking out the class herself.

**(Line break)**

"Mitomete ita okubyou na kako wakaranai... mama ni, kowagatte ita. Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu o ima ni-" Hinata stopped singing and stopped dead in her tracks.

_Red hair...it looks just like his..._"Gaara...I miss you." She sighed and decided to start walking, what would he be doing here anyway? Then she saw it! _That bracelet! It's the one I gave him. _He had bought her a similar one a few days after, which was the one she was currently wearing._ It has our names engraved on it. It IS Gaara! _

Before she knew what she was doing she found herself hugging Gaara from behind. Gaara was startled; who dare had the audacity to HUG him?! Does this girl have a death wish or something?

People from the day class who were present dare gasped.

"Who does she think she is?" 

"Does she have a death wish?" 

"No one hugs or talks to him, ever!"

"Yeah...even he is a hunk and hot, he's so scary."

"He warned us all."

"I can't believe she's hugging Gaara-sama!"

Hinata didn't care about what they were saying; they didn't know how close she and Gaara were anyway.

"Get your-" Gaara paused, looking at the bracelet. _This is Hinata's; I bought her this, Hinata! _

"H-hinata?" He questioned hesitantly.

"Gaara!" She yelled crying into his back.

**-:-**

**Gaara's-Hina-Chan here, the song Hinata was singing is the first opening song for Sword Art Online; I love that song and anime. Oh and sorry for the cliffy :P The more reviews the faster we write! Soooooooo**

**Review!**


End file.
